


ten years is a long time

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Connor and Gavin are working late on New Year's Eve. What could possibly happen when they realize it's midnight and the new yearanddecade has officially begun?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	ten years is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> For my Convin family and all the friends I've made through the Connor Army / Dechart Games community this year. I'm so grateful for you all and I hope this upcoming year _and_ decade treats you well. 
> 
> Happy New Year.

**December 31, 2039 - 11:52 PM  
** Gavin sat back and yawned, swearing he felt his jaw pop. He groaned and massaged it, still staring at his computer screen. Another late night, and on New Year’s Eve of all days. At least he wasn’t the only one working late into the night. A few other officers were walking around, trying to stay awake as midnight approached. He smiled a little when he saw Connor walking over, a cup of coffee in his hands. The android was as much of a workaholic as he was, if not more so. And he’d really taken to experimenting with clothing since the revolution. 

A year later and he’d finally settled on business casual, a little reminiscent of his CyberLife uniform days, but more… him. Tonight, for instance, he was wearing a dark grey striped sweater over a button-up, his usual jeans, and his usual work boots.

Gavin would be lying to himself if he didn’t think Connor looked damn good in casual wear.

“Coffee?” Connor asked as he stopped in front of Gavin’s desk. He smiled a little at the mug, noticing that a cat nose and whiskers had been drawn onto one side.

“Thanks, but if I have anymore of that I think I might actually start bouncing off the walls,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Fair point.” He set the cup down on the table across from the desk so Gavin wouldn’t be tempted.

_ “Smart.” _

“Let’s just hurry and get this done,” he said as Connor walked around to stand behind him. “I’d like to get home and pass out for days.”

Connor nodded and started looking through the crime scene photos again, slightly leaning over Gavin as they scrolled through the files. His hand was resting just above Gavin’s shoulder as he leaned over him, his eyes scanning the screen. Gavin couldn’t help but watch as the lights danced across his face as he scrolled through the files.

“Wait. This is interesting.” Connor tapped on a photo and began to zoom in on the living chair. Gavin started to lean in, just beginning to see what Connor was showing him, when his watch beeped. He sighed and pulled away, dismissing the alert.

“Midnight,” Connor whispered. “Damn. Sorry, Gavin. I know you wanted to be home before now.”

“It’s alright. This was more fun than sitting on the couch and watching the ball drop in New York.”

“Is that a New Year's tradition? Watching a ball drop on TV?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda dumb, but we do it every year to ring in the new year.”

“Humans have such strange traditions,” Connor mused, chewing on his bottom lip. “Like that mistletoe tradition for Christmas?” He looked down at Gavin and they both blushed, remembering their encounter under the offending plant.

“Yeah,” Gavin mumbled. “It’s another dumb tradition, but we keep doin’ it because it’s fun.”

“What other New Year’s traditions are there?”

“You mean besides drinking until you can’t remember your own name?”

“That's a dangerous tradition,” Connor stated simply, making Gavin chuckle. 

“It is, I’ll give you that.” He tapped his bottom lip in thought as he stared into space. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he muttered, “There’s, um… one other really important one.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“A kiss at midnight.”

“Another kissing tradition?” Connor's brow furrowed and he pursed his lips. “Why are humans so obsessed with physical affection?”

“I don’t know. We just are.” He shrugged and looked away. “Maybe it’s because we like to feel wanted. To feel loved.”

“Oh.” Connor sighed and looked down at his hand. He was still leaning over Gavin, one hand still gripping the back of the chair while the other he had on the desk. He tapped the tabletop before sighing again.

“It’s also supposed to be good luck or some shit,” Gavin mumbled before Connor could move away. They turned to look at each other, soft blushes dusting their cheeks.

“Kisses are good luck?” Connor whispered, his brows furrowing as he tried to wrap his head around the concept.

“New Year’s kisses are, yeah,” Gavin whispered back. “It’s a way to get your year started off on a positive note or something. I don’t really know. It’s just… it’s a nice way to begin a fresh start.”

“Well… we should probably do that then, right?” Connor asked, his cheeks burning a dark indigo. Gavin was sure his cheeks and neck were a bright scarlet to match.

“Probably,” he whispered, his eyes searching Connor’s for any sign of hesitation, to see if he truly meant it.

“Where, um…” Connor bit his lip again and gazed down at Gavin and he about choked on his own saliva from just how fucking  _ sultry _ Connor looked. “Where should I kiss you, Gavin?”

“It… it’s usually… lips,” he stammered, his throat suddenly dry. “And it’s… it’s gotta be for the length of the… the Auld Lang Syne song. Score. Music. Thing.”

“Oh.” Connor’s blush extended across the tips of his ears and Gavin noticed his breath had hitched. “I… I’ve never kissed anyone on the lips before.”

“I can…” He swallowed around the dryness in his throat, his palms clammy all of a sudden. “I can teach you?” he whispered, his heart hammering in his ears.

“Oh.” Connor had been saying that a lot. Like everything Gavin was saying was surprising. Was it? He wasn’t really listening to himself. What had he even said? “I’d appreciate that, actually.”

“Huh?”

“You teaching me to… to kiss.”

“Oh.” So  _ that’s  _ what he’d said. So he was either being super smooth or a complete dumbass. He hoped it was the former versus the latter.

“So, shall we pull up that song and complete this tradition?”

“Um, yeah. I guess.” So much for being smooth.

Connor grinned and turned to the computer, opening up the web browser. He typed in the song title and clicked on the first link to pop up. He paused it before it could truly begin and looked over at Gavin again.

“I think this might be easier if you were standing, Detective.”

“Oh. Right.” He pushed himself up, noticing how much his legs were shaking as he stood toe-to-toe with Connor. Why was he so fucking nervous? It was just a kiss… with Connor. He could do this. Fuck, his smile made his knees weak.

“Shall I begin the song now?”

“Um… we should do a… a countdown,” he mumbled, his hands clenched into fists to keep his twitching fingers at bay. “Like what we do when the ball’s dropping.”

“Oh. Alright. Where shall we start then?”

“Ten is fine.”

“Alright then.” He grinned and licked his lips and Gavin felt his blood immediately rush south.

_ “Fuck.” _

Connor began counting down, mathematically precise he was sure, and moved a little closer so they were chest-to-chest. Gavin wondered if Connor could feel his heart hammering as he pressed closer, could see the sweat beading on the back of his neck.

“Three.”

He leaned in closer.

_ “Fuck, what if the other officers see us?” _

“Two.”

Their noses touched.

_ “Fuck what the other officers think.” _

“One.”

He felt Connor’s breath on his lips before he closed the distance between them. The song began playing and then Connor’s hands were carding through his hair before resting along his jaw, gently tilting his head up more to deepen the kiss. His eyes closed on instinct, though he desperately wanted to watch Connor as they kissed.

_ “Is this seriously his first kiss? He’s pretty fucking good for a first timer.” _

Connor hummed into the kiss and Gavin’s knees practically gave out. He grabbed onto Connor’s sweater to hold himself up and felt one of Connor’s hands slip down to the small of his back, holding him closer for balance. He gently pulled at Connor and stumbled back a few steps until the backs of his thighs hit the desk. Connor followed him, never breaking their kiss. He sighed softly and let his hands fall to Connor’s waist, squeezing gently.

Was the song even still playing? He couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his pulse rushing in his ears. And was it his imagination or had Connor’s hand slid lower until it was resting just over the curve of his ass? Yet he could feel Connor starting to pull away. Why was he stopping? He growled and slid a hand into Connor’s hair, holding him steady as he continued to kiss him, purposely biting at his bottom lip before gently licking it to soothe it.

“Gavin,” Connor whispered brokenly, his hands gripping him just as tightly. “The… the song…”

“What about it?” he growled, pulling away to look Connor in the eye. His breath stuttered at how utterly  _ debauched _ he looked, his lips kiss swollen and his face flushed a gorgeous shade of periwinkle. 

“It’s over,” Connor mumbled sadly. 

“Oh.” He swallowed and loosened his grip on Connor’s hair, letting his hand slide down along his face before it fell to his side. Connor swallowed too and let his own hand drop, keeping his other arm around Gavin’s waist. 

“We could, um… do one more each?” Gavin suggested after a tense moment of silence. “For even more luck? Since it’s a new decade?”

“That sounds… agreeable,” Connor murmured. They both grinned and Gavin leaned in to plant a kiss along Connor’s jaw. The android hummed, his fingers flexing along Gavin’s lower back. When he pulled away, Connor pressed a kiss to his forehead, his fingers dancing up his spine before falling away once more. They smiled at each other when he pulled away, soft blushes dusting their cheeks.

“Happy New Year, Connor,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

“Happy New Year, Gavin,” he whispered back, still sounding completely put together after their rather heavy makeout session. 

Holy shit, he’d just made out with Connor on New Year’s Eve. Well, New Year’s Day now technically. But still.

He’d kissed Connor.

“And a happy new decade?” Connor said after a moment of silence between them.

“Yeah. Jesus, it’s a whole new decade.” He chewed on his bottom lip and laughed a little. “Ten whole new years. God. Just imagine what can happen in ten years.”

“Ten years is a long time, Detective,” Connor murmured softly, drawing Gavin’s attention back to him. He looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, it is,” he whispered.

“Ten years to make new memories.” Connor reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Gavin’s face, tucking it out of the way. “Start a whole new life.”

“Man. I didn’t think you’d be such a sap about this,” Gavin joked, making Connor snort.

“This is my first new decade, Gavin,” he said, smiling down at him. “I think I’m allowed a little leeway here.”

“Okay. Fine. You get to be sappy about it this one time.” He held a finger up between them, trying to look stern. But his scowl quickly fell when Connor laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges and making him look so incredibly human.

“Alright. I’ve used up all the sap for the year,” he giggled. Gavin dropped his hand, his fingers trailing down Connor’s chest as they pulled apart. He fell back into his desk chair and they both turned back to the photo on the screen, re-examining the close-up. And if they were a little closer to one another than before, neither one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Convin kisses to ring in the new year. Happy 2020, y'all.


End file.
